


The Time Mistress

by Bookwormwolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormwolf/pseuds/Bookwormwolf
Summary: Annelyse Lykel was a Time Mistress, and the godmother of Jonas Hunter. She stayed loyal to Rip when he fled, and stayed with the couple to look after their son when they were outside the ship.When Miranda and Jonas were murdered, she almost lost her own life but was saved by Rip who she then followed on the mission to save Miranda and Jonas' life, meeting some very odd people along the way, including Leonard Snart, a criminal mastermind and thief.She falls fast, but when she is killed for her crimes, what happens next?





	The Time Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON HERE, ADAPTED FROM SOMETHING I WROTE ON WATTPAD SO DON'T JUDGE ME TOO HARD.
> 
> (I'm sorry for shouting, I'm nervous)

Annelyse had nearly been killed more times than she would care to admit. 

This time because she was reactionary Time Mistress, Annelyse had been taken to the Time Court on orders of the Time Masters due to her influence with Rip, and been forced to tell them where he was, using a mixture of drugs and torture. She was standing in front of the Court, with her hands cuffed behind her back and her eyes focused on the floor, not answering any questions. After publicly labeled a mutineer by the Council, she had gone on the run with Rip and his team before stupidly letting herself get kidnapped by Mick Rory who was brainwashed into becoming Cronos. Whilst Leonard had been kept on the ship, she had been transferred over in exchange for a bounty before facing a trial.

"Are you or are you not Annelyse Lykel?" Someone asked her and she just kept staring straight ahead.

"That name was given to me as a child, it is not my real name. Not the name my mother gave me." She said quietly.

"Your mother? Your mother gave you up, we took you in and gave you a family and what do you do? Rebel!" Someone spat in anger and she finally let her gaze travel to the man verbally attacking her.

Time Master Druce. 

"I see you're still here..." Annelyse muttered. 

"You are Annelyse Lykel then... What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"You tell me. I didn't kidnap myself..." She spat, anger in her eyes. 

"You know you rebelled, and now you're going to face punishment. It has been long overdue, so it will be doubled." He said and Annelyse raised an eyebrow.

"Double death? That's a new one..." She muttered to herself.

"No, Annelyse Lykel, you are to be publicly executed in front of Rip Hunter by the Pilgrim." The man announced and she involuntarily flinched.

She couldn't die. Not yet...

Annelyse was once again taken back to her cell and left until the day she was to be killed. When that day came, she was escorted to a large room that she had never been in before to see Rip's team sat there looking a mixture of angry, upset and confused. Some of them wrenched their gaze away from her, to look pitifully at the floor whilst others muttered to themselves in shock. One set of eyes however, never met hers.

Leonard wasn't there. 

She was going to die, and Leonard wouldn't be there to witness it. Maybe that was a good thing, but she sincerely doubted it. After being forcefully walked into her execution room, she was restrained in what looked like high tech stocks, trapping her two wrists and head in the holes. She was kneeling, and felt utterly ridiculous but Annelyse supposed the embarrassment was part of the punishment.

The woman who she had grown to consider a friend at one point stood before her, a large gun in her hand and a deadly smirk on her face. Annelyse waited for something to happen as her body began to ache, and almost cried in relief when she felt the Pilgrim lift up her head by her hair to see Leonard standing there, an indifferent look on his face as he stared right at her. 

"Captain Lykel, do you confess to your crimes against the Council?" Someone asked her.

So it was a show trial, great. The purpose of those were to torture the victim until they confessed to impossible crimes. She knew she'd die either way, so Annelyse wanted to say her goodbyes to her friends with all limbs intact. 

"Yes." She muttered, and Rip's team protested.

"You confess to murdering a Captain for fun, attempting to sabotage the timeline and corrupting Rip Hunter?" The same voice questioned. 

"Yes, I do." She told them in a monotone voice. 

"Well, I suggest we get her execution over with." The person announced. "But first, let her say goodbye, I must honour our traditional ways."

The first person over was Rip, he crouched down and took her hand, giving her a wavering smile.

"You brave idiot." He muttered.

"I didn't want to part ways without limbs." Annelyse told him.

"I know, be strong, and know that I love you as I would my sister." The Captain said before moving out of the way, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Next was Ray and Mick, who both looked slightly stunned, and apologised for letting her get caught. 

"It's fine, just give them hell as revenge." Annelyse told them as they left.

Sara and Kendra gave her a sad look, and a watery smile as tears ran down their face.

"Tell him." Sara said and Annelyse shook her head as best she could.

"He'll think I'm just saying it..." She protested.

"Just say it, he needs to know." Kendra whispered as Martin and Jax came over. 

Annelyse smiled at the two who apologised and said goodbye as the Pilgrim was getting bored and trying to push them away. The woman had flicked her gun off safety, and was ready to shoot until Annelyse interrupted. 

"One more!" She gasped, before the woman could kill her.

"One more and then you die." The executioner stood to the side as Leonard kneeled in front of Annelyse.

"Len-" Annelyse began.

"Stop. You're going to die, so don't apologise. Just do something for me." Leonard said.

"Anything." She nodded.

"When she shoots, don't scream." He requested. "I don't want to hear you become weak in your final moments."

"I'll try not to." Annelyse reassured Leonard who smiled.

"That's my girl." He grinned and kissed her.

His hands gently held her face, and his eyes closed. They were anywhere but here in his mind.

When they parted, Leonard was dragged away by a guard. Annelyse's voice left her mouth without her even thinking.

"Stop! Don't hurt him! I love him!" She screamed, struggling in her restraints.

"Love is discouraged Lykel. You know that." The Pilgrim hissed as she placed the gun to Annelyse's head.

The woman took one last look at her friends, and fought the cry bubbling in her throat for Leonard as a shot rang out, and everything went dark.

A voice was calling her name, and she looked up to see a smiling Miranda and Jonas.

"You are not dead, Annelyse. Not yet." Miranda told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"That criminal of yours tampered with the gun. You will be sent to the last place in time that he thought of." Her old friend said.

"Which is?" She questioned.

"24 hours before your execution. The Waverider, you can tell them what not to do." Miranda smiled as Annelyse felt herself fading away.

"Tell Daddy I love him!" Jonas exclaimed and Annelyse nodded just before she woke up.

She was going to change her fate.


End file.
